bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hibōkine Shisha
Info Name: Hibōkine Shisha/Kagehime Nekogaku Position: 4th seat Sex: Female Hair: Long purple hair. Eye Color: blue Reiryoku Color: lilac Appearance Hibōkine has a slender frame and long purple hair that she wears up in high pigtails. She has blue eyes and is pale skinned. She wears dark clothes and make up. Personality She is sweet and quiet in nature and enjoys reading in the sun. She has a pet hedgehog which she takes everywhere with her, his name is Manic. History Hibōkine grew up in hiding with her family, never being told what happened centuries ago when her well standing family had to scatter into hiding. As she turned 8, something happened, and her parents were killed unexpectedly, leaving her older brother to care for her. She was never told of the reasons although she suspected something wasn't quite right with the situation, but was too young to do anything about it. When she turned 18 she left hiding and began searching for answers to what happened 10 years ago, but found nothing, all record of her family had been erased. She decided to enter the academy to become a Shinigami and hopefully a way of finding out what happened. During her time in the Academy she began to miss her clan, several family members were still in hiding, she didnt really know where they were, only general rumours of location. Instead of dwelling she pushed herself into her training and came out of the Academy, amongst the top of her class. After she graduated she saught out joining the Gotei 13, finding Captain Aethos , and joining Division 5 as a 4th seat. She continues to worry about her clan and is always looking out for ways to find out any information. As of the end of the Seraphim Arc, Hibokine died during the seperating of Kagehime and herself. The Seraphim had placed a backup device within her that if Kagehime was ever removed from her, she would be unable to live on. She is buried in Seireitei next to Konran, Shinya's Zanpakuto where he and a Master Seraphim are sealed. Powers and Abilities Inner World Describe your inner world, optional 黄昏 Tasogare - Twilight & 闇 Yami - Darkness Her Zan is two normal Katana blades, with the exception of them both having wrist straps so she can use kido while fighting easier. ' ' Release command: 落ちる 'Ochiru ''- 'Fall Upon releasing her Shikai night begins to fall, creating shadows from nearby lights, and the moons light. 'Zan Spirits' ' ' ' Tasogare: '''He is like a dark angel, he is calm and kind normally, but he is very full of pride and is stubborn. '''Yami: '''He is like a demon, he is fiesty and has a terrible attitude, but would stick by Hibokine is she needed him. Nearby shadows move up towards Hibōkine's blades, when she has charged enough, she fires it at her target, she is able to fire from both blades separately. The surrounding darkness seeps towards the target, controlled with her blades, it envelops the target swiftly, ripping at flesh and sucking spiritual pressure away, the longer the bind stays the stronger it gets due to sucking spiritual pressure. Statistics Links to Character Development threads 'Trivia' '''Theme song:' ' ' Gallery Hibokine.jpg Hibokine.png Category:Shinigami Category:Seraphim Category:Seireitei Category:Astra Caelum Category:Lorcian OC/NPC